Conventional land grid array packages often have blind solder joints. Such solder joints cannot be visually inspected and so present a problem. Conventional edge castellations overcome the visual inspection problem by running platings in vias on an outside edge of the package. The solder joints made to the platings are visible. For high-frequency signals used in radio frequency circuits, the edge castellations act like transmission line stubs. Some edge castellations add such sufficient loss to the high-frequency signals that the edge castellations cannot be implemented.
It would be desirable to implement a blind via edge castellation.